Death Battle: Scar vs Shere Khan
Description The Lion King vs The Jungle Book! Two of Disney's wildest felines finally meet! Who is the true king of the felines? Interlude Wiz: Disney. The happiest place on Earth--'' '''Boomstick: What?! That's bullshit! Especially with their villains on parade! Seriously, how can this be considered bright and colorful for children?' Wiz: Indeed. Disney films had many evil villains, and these two wild felines are prime examples. Scar, Simba's evil uncle... Boomstick: And Shere Khan, the mancub-eating tiger. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Scar Wiz: Taka was the younger brother of Mufasa, who was chosen to be king. Upset by this, Taka wandered off to talk to three hyenas, named Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, who told him that if Mufasa was made to look like a failure, then he will look kingly in comparison and soon take the throne. Boomstick: This lead to Taka tricking his brother into going down to the waterhole, where a Cape buffalo called Boma was refusing to share the water with the rest of The Pride Lands which, at the time, was having a terrible drought. Wiz: Mufasa tried to reason with Boma, and Taka told Boma that he must move by order of the Lion King, or fight Mufasa. Boma then charged out of the water at Mufasa. Mufasa escaped with the aid of an ape called Rafiki, and Boma went after Taka instead. Boomstick: Boma's herd attacked Taka until King Ahadi, father of Taka and Mufasa, appeared with a large herd of animals that surrounded the buffaloes. It was during this attack that Taka got a scar on his eye, and renamed himself Scar, as a reminder of his mistake. Wiz: In fact, he served as leader of the Lion Guard, a team of animals who protect the Circle of Life and had a power called the "Roar of the Elders", which when used would cause the lions of the Pride Lands past to roar along with him. However, the power got to Scar's head and he believed that with this power, he should be king rather than Mufasa. But when the rest of the Lion Guard refused to help him overthrow Mufasa, Scar used his Roar of the Elders to destroy them. Due to using his powers for evil, Scar's powers were removed from him, and resulted in him becoming shrivelled and horrible. Boomstick: And just when things couldn't get any worse for our favorite scarred feline, Simba's birth ruined any chance of him becoming king. When Simba and Nala went to the Elephant Graveyard, a place where Simba was forbade from venturing to by Mufasa, the hyenas attacked the cubs under Scar's orders. Luckily for the cubs, Mufasa stepped in and gave them a royal beating. See what I did there, Wiz? Wiz: Later, when Scar arrived in the Elephant Graveyard to tell off his incompetent hyena minions for failing to kill Simba and Nala, Banzai and Shenzi unwittingly gave their boss an idea: Kill both Simba and Mufasa. Boomstick: The plan was to lure Simba into a gorge while the hyenas would drive a herd of wildebeest into the gorge, which would result in Simba being trampled to death. Wiz: Scar managed to send Mufasa to save Simba. Although Mufasa managed to save his son, he ended up clinging to a cliff where he spotted Scar and pleaded with his brother to help him. Boomstick: However, Scar instead gripped Mufasa's paws with his claws (That rhymes!) and threw him off the cliff to his death. Wiz: Scar found that Simba was still alive and managed to convince him that he was responsible for the death of his father and to run away and never return. Scar then sent his hyena minions to kill Simba. Although they failed this, Shenzi felt that allowing the cub to flee into the desert would kill him eventually. Boomstick: But she couldn't be any more wrong. Years later, Simba returned alive and well, alongside his childhood friend and a meerkat named Timon and a warthog named Pumbaa. Wiz: Knowing he lacked the physical strength for battle as a result of his age, Scar initiated a trial against Simba, blaming him for Mufasa's death in an attempt to turn the pride against him. Simba, still believing it was he who was responsible for his father's death, admitted his "crime", allowing Scar to execute him as punishment. Boomstick: However, before he could finally kill off his nephew, Scar pretty much went "You know what? I'm just gonna be a dumbass and tell you that I killed your father.". Wiz: Simba furiously tackled Scar and forced him to confess to the observing pride that he was Mufasa's killer. This lead to a battle in which the lionesses, Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki, worked together to defeat the hyenas. Scar tried to escape, but Simba cornered him on the top of Pride Rock. Boomstick: Knowing he was not strong enough to defeat Simba, Scar was hesitant to fight and tried to blame everything on his hyena minions in another dumb attempt to save his skin, not knowing that the hyenas actually heard him. When Simba chose to exile Scar instead of killing him, Scar appeared to concede, but then blinded Simba by brushing embers in his face and the two engaged in the most epic final battles in Disney history. Simba and Scar fight in slow motion while subtitles that say "And people say Frozen is the best Disney movie..." appear on the screen. Wiz: As Scar leaped at Simba to deliver the killing blow, Simba flipped Scar over the edge, sending him flying off Pride Rock and tumbling down the cliff. As Scar slowly got back up, the hyenas arrived and revealed they overheard Scar blaming his crimes on them and mauled him alive in their hunger and vengeance. Boomstick: See? Told ya Disney is dark. Wiz: Scar is a surprisingly skilled fighter in spite of his age. He can also think of brilliant ideas on the fly, like when Simba cornered him on the top of Pride Rock. When Simba chose to exile Scar instead of avenging his father, Scar pretended to concede and then blinded Simba by brushing embers into his face. He also deserves some serious credit for tricking Simba into thinking he killed his own father. Boomstick: Speaking of Simba, Scar managed to exile him from the Pride Lands and dominated his final battle with Simba at first despite his age. Wiz: As a lion, Scar has teeth and claws at his disposal. And for his age, he is quite durable, being able to survive falling off the edge of Pride Rock. Boomstick: He is also the boss of a hyena army. The most well known members are Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Because they are hyenas, they have sharp fangs and claws. Sadly, they are quite incompetent. Scar: I'm surrounded by idiots. Wiz: Scar is also not perfect. You see, Scar is kind of a coward. Boomstick: Because he is not strong enough to defeat Simba, Scar was hesitant to fight him. And as I said, his hyena minions are like the hyena versions of Harry and Marv. Wiz: Um, Harry and Marv are a '''duo. '''Shenzi, Banzai and Ed on the other hand... Boomstick: I know, Wiz, I know. Despite his faults, Scar is an animal you do not ''want to see in the zoo. ' Scar: Simba, it's to '''die '''for. Shere Khan Wiz: As a cub, Shere Khan was best friends with Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Hathi, and even Kaa. The group went on many adventures, but at some undetermined time, Shere Khan developed a strong British accent and became a vicious predator, feared by all members of the jungle. Shere Khan then lost his friends, who would become his enemies from that moment forward. '''Boomstick: After eavesdropping on a conversation between Bagheera and Hathi, Shere Khan began his own hunt for Mowgli. He found Kaa, who had conveniently found Mowgli and questioned Kaa about Mowgli. He told Kaa if he did see him, he was to inform him first before continuing his search. Wiz: Later he heard the Vultures singing and investigated the occasion. He then found Mowgli and, after being impressed by his courage, gave him ten seconds to run away. Khan became more and more annoyed when he didn't and tried to kill him the second he reached ten. Baloo grabbed his tail before he could and stopped him. After a chase, the Vultures got Mowgli to safety. Boomstick: Shere Khan then became furious, battled Baloo, and nearly killed him. The Vultures intervened and stalled him while Mowgli tied a burning branch to Shere Khan's tail. Shere Khan then became terrified thanks to his pyrophobia and fled with the burning branch still tied to his tail and burning his back, greatly humiliating him. Wiz: As a tiger, Shere Khan has sharp teeth and claws. He is also immune to hypnosis and can take fire like it's nothing. Boomstick: He is also strong enough to drag Baloo all around, no matter what position Baloo is in. Wiz: Sloth bears grow up to 6 feet in length and males can weigh up to 310 pounds, or 140 kilograms, which means Shere Khan effortlessly dragging a 310 pound Baloo all around. Boomstick: He also appears to be remarkably intelligent. Kaa acted strangely while answering his questions about Mowgli. Kaa's suspicious behavior prompted Shere Khan to search his coils for Mowgli, but was still not totally fooled when he didn't find him. Wiz: Most, if not all residents of the jungle, are known to fear Shere Khan, and for reasons apparent. He would have killed Mowgli had Baloo not stepped in and nearly killed Baloo. Boomstick: And if Animal Face-Off has taught ya anything, it's that bears are superior to tigers, yet Shere Khan would have killed Baloo had the Vultures not stepped in, or should I say, flown in. Wiz: Although he is feared by all the residents of the jungle, he's not perfect. His only fears are man's gun and fire and he still failed to kill Mowgli. Boomstick: Still, if any animal in the jungle were to encounter this mancub-eating tiger, may God help them. Shere Khan: Isn't it ironic that your name is Lucky? Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Shere Khan is seen stalking a zebra. The zebra is suddenly tackled by Scar. Shere Khan roars in anger, which attracts Scar's attention. Scar roars at Shere Khan in challenge, who responds with a roar of acceptance. FIGHT! Scar tries to bite Shere Khan, but Shere Khan strikes Scar. He tries to strike him again, but Scar manages to avoid being struck and bites Shere Khan's leg. Shere Khan roars in pain and anger and frees his leg and swipes Scar before biting the side of his neck. Scar forces Shere Khan to let go and strikes him. He then bites down on his back. Shere Khan runs away, but Scar bites on his tail. Shere Khan drags Scar all around before jumping into a river. Scar lets go of Shere Khan's tail. The two try to attack each other, but they are dragged by the current. They then notice that they're headed straight for a waterfall. The two splash frantically in an attempt to escape, but the current is too strong. Shere Khan then notices a branch and jumps at it and bites it. Scar bites Shere Khan's tail, making him roar in pain and struggle to hold onto the branch. Scar tries to drag Shere Khan under the water. He eventually manages to drag Shere Khan under the water. The two fall down the waterfall until lands on a big rock on his paws and Shere Khan clings onto said rock. Shere Khan tries to climb up the rock. Scar grips Shere Khan's paws with his claws and smiles sadistically at him while Shere Khan looks up at him in horror. Scar throws Shere Khan down the waterfall. Scar then roars victoriously. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Uh, Wiz? You do realize we just ripped off Animal Face-Off, right? Wiz: Shere Khan's strength only got him so far against Simba's uncle. While Shere Khan is stronger, Scar is more durable. Sure Shere Khan can shrug off fire, but Scar can survive falling off the edge of Pride Rock in spite of his age. Boomstick: While Shere Khan nearly killed Baloo, Scar would have killed Simba had he not revealed that he was responsible for Mufasa's death. Wiz: And despite being braver than Scar, Shere Khan failed to kill Mowgli, while Scar has managed to kill an older and stronger Mufasa, who is also a lion. Boomstick: Shere Khan is intelligent, but so is Scar. He can think of brilliant ideas on the fly, like the time he lured Simba into a gorge and tricked him into thinking that Mufasa had a surprise. But wasn't Simba surprised when it turned out to be a wildebeest stampede. Wiz: Shere Khan also lacks an army of hyenas. However, since Scar turns out to be superior to Shere Khan, the hyenas don't really need to be there. Boomstick: This fight was ''wild! ''Heh-heh-heh! Wiz: The winner is Scar. Advantages & Disadvantages Scar + Lion>>>Tiger + Had a hyena army at his disposal + Has killed Mufasa, who is also a lion + Smarter + More durable - Not as strong as Shere Khan - More cowardly Shere Khan + Stronger + Braver - Tiger<<